yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
McKraken
, full name and title or '''Lord McKraken', is a Boss Yo-kai and the final boss and main antagonist of ''Yo-kai Watch''. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Boss Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yokai *Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai. Biology McKraken is a large humanoid squid Yo-kai with grey skin and pointy ears. His nose and mouth are rather big, with the latter having sharp canines. His eyes have red scleras and yellow irises. There is a dark shadow, or perhaps a facial marking covering the top of his face. In his in-game model, his tounge is shown to be white, while in his talk sprites it is portrayed as being purple. He possesses 10 white tentacles, two of which act as his mustache, while the others act as his hair. In addition to them, he has four small bangs covering his forehead. Each of his hands has a peculiar, fanged orifice resemblings a squid's suction cups on them, and his arms are a lot bigger than his comparatively short legs. He wears a white robe with bronze colored studs and two round object resembling portholes. On his head is a dome shaped white hat, which has dark blue spheres on the sides, and vaguely resembles a squid's head. His shoes are white as well. In his second form, McKraken is more monstrous. His body deforms to the point where he is almost just a head, barely lifting himself up with his hands, while his legs dangle uselessly in the air. His body is mostly white in color, along with several grey and purple parts. His eyes now have multiple colors that constantly change in an expanding pattern. His mouth is even larger than before, now filled with flat, incisor-like teeth. The bottom half of his body can open up to reveal a second mouth, which contains a purple, round object resembling a tounge, which is this form's weakspot. Above this mouth are several markings, two of which resemble eyes. He still seems to possess tentacles, two still being his mustache, two others acting as proper "arms", and four acting as "teeth" to his second mouth. On top of his head is a grey, hair-like mass with tentacle-like strands. When he takes enough damage in this form, he will throw a fit and suddenly change color, his body turning bright red, with several green, yellow, and purple patterns. McKraken appears to be a very prideful person. He believes that Yo-kai who side with humans are pets and traitors, who have forgotten their pride as Yo-kai. As a result, he is shown to harbor a deep contemt for the human world and its denizens. He also appears to be rather confident and stubborn, always assuming it to be impossible for him to lose. In the Japanese version, he has a habit of ending his sentences with , as it's part of his name. Even more commonly, he will end his lines with as it contains syllables that sound like , and also frequently uses other words and phrases that contain it in some way. In the English version this is adapted by having him make various puns alluding to sea life. McKraken has the ability to absorb various forms of energy through the orifices on the palms of his hands, and he can also cause marine disasters. He can control the element of multiple attributes in battle, in both his first and second form. Being a squid, he can also spit up ink, with his ink being black while he is in his first form, and white while he is in his second form. In his second form, his laughter alone can weaken enemy Yo-kai, and his eyes can confuse them. Additionally, he is possibly connected to the creation of the White Yo-kai. Some time before the events of the first game, McKraken conducted a scheme that resulted in his distant relative Squisker, a famous politician, becoming stigmatized and being banished to Infinite Inferno. After the death of King Enma, McKraken and his political party forcibly took over the Yomakai of Springdale. He called it Makai, and named himself its Chairman, with his true plan being conquering the rest of the Yo-kai World and the human world, as well. Profile [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]] McKraken appears as the Final Boss of Yo-kai Watch. Before the events of the first game, McKraken seized partial control of the Yo-kai World after the death of King Enma. King Enma's heir was sent to the human world and raised there as one of them, while McKraken consolidated his power. By the time of the first game, McKraken has begun to put his true plan into motion. The player character,Nate/Katie, only gets vague hints of his presence for most of the game, with his influence only showing itself to them in the form of an unnatural number of aggressive Yo-kai swarming Springdale. The Tengloom that unleashes Slimamander, only to be foiled by the player, is likely one of his followers. It can be presumed he was also behind sending Massiface to try and eliminate Kyubi, but the wily fox Yo-kai pits the player against the giant, with the former coming out victorious. When they enter his hospital, Dr. Maddiman lays a trap for them, to get rid of the human that is in the process of foiling his master's plans, but he too is beaten. However, it is through his final words after his defeat that the player first learns of McKraken's existence. Afterwards, Draggie's crystal ball reveals to them what McKraken has planned, and they rush to the Yo-kai World to stop him. In Chapter 11, McKracken finally decides to launch an all-out invasion of the human world, and is shortly after confronted by player, alongside the Yo-kai they befriended. Whisper and the player argue that humans and Yo-kai can be friends, but McKraken dismisses them. After he is defeated, he warns them that he will always come back. Kyubi later informs them that the Chairman disabled all the Yo-kai seals while they were fighting, thus causing the evil Yo-kai to escape to the human realm. This becomes evident when Slimamander returns and fights the heroes again. They successfully beat him, but find out that Uptown Springdale is already taken over by Yo-kai loyal to McKraken. Whisper suggests that their best bet is to seal all entrances to the Yo-kai World, including the Yo-kai Elevator. However, this will also mean that all Yo-kai the player has made friends with will also be gone, not just the evil Yo-kai. Seeing as they have no other option to agree to, Whisper gives the player some Blossoming Powder and they use it to seal all of Uptown Springdale. Soon, the humans begin to notice a calmer aura surround them. Then they track down the last rogue Yo-kai to the Sacred Tree at Mount Wildwood. It turns out to be McKraken himself who, as a last stand, proceeds to absorb the aura that channels through the Sacred Tree to become a powerful monstrosity. The player and all their Yo-kai friends prepare for their final battle with the sinister squid, and finally defeat him for good. With Mckraken gone, the last entrance to the Yo-kai World left is the Yo-kai Elevator, which Whisper then seals in order to stop the evil Yo-kai's full-scale invasion on the human realm. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' McKraken appears as an optional Boss in Yo-kai Watch 2. If the player summons Mircle to the Baffle Board near the throne that McKraken used in the first game, he will project a beam that respawns Mcraken once a day in the Yo-kai World. Alternatively, he can be fought at the Sports Club, in the Fickle five-streak Boss Rush level. ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' McKraken appears as an optional Boss in Yo-kai Watch 3. As of version 2.0 of the game, he appears as a Boss of in the Busters T Mode. Also added in version 2.0 is the request , in which McKraken returns. He is revealed to be the manager of the restaurants and , having been sentenced to doing 1 million dollars worth of community work after the events of the first game. He tries to start a fight with , a restaurant run by Dame Deartime and the Elite Wicked, feeling that their sudden popularity is taking away his customers. However, Dame Deartime simply apologizes to him, as she did not wish to cause him any trouble, and presumes that surely, he has the same goal as her, which is to atone for their past crimes with their current work. She argues that given this, they should get along with one another, instead. McKraken is visibly flustered by this, Deartime seemingly catching his fancy, and he says that she's probably right. Placated, McKraken muses that he would like to try the fabled Sukiyaki of Deartime's shop sometime, and she tells him he is always welcome to visit them. Game Data First Form Moveset }}||unknown|3 enemies|}} }}||unknown|Single enemy|Hits one opponent with an energy ball of a random attribute.}} }}||Drain|Single enemy|Drains opponent's HP and rarely confuses them.}} }}||Drain|Single enemy|Empties the opponent's Soul Meter and rarely immobilizes them.}} ||unknown|3 enemies|Greatly reduces the opponents Speed by spitting up ink on them}} }}||unknown|3 enemies|Charges energy for 3 turns, and blasts 3 opponents with a giant laser if successful.}} Second Form Moveset }}||unknown|3 enemies|}} ||unknown|3 enemies|}} ||unknown|3 enemies|Erases all positive status effects of his opponents.}} }}||Fire|3 enemies|Rushes at 3 opponents, covered in fire.}} }}||Thunder|3 enemies|Attacks 3 opponents with lightning.}} }}||Wind|3 enemies|Attacks 3 opponents with a typhoon.}} ||unknown|3 enemies|Inspirits 3 opponents with his loud laughter, causing their Defence to drop greatly.}} }}||unknown|3 enemies|Inspirits 3 opponents with his spinning eyes, causing them to attack their allies.}} }}||unknown|3 enemies|Fires a huge energy beam from his mouth, hitting 3 opponents.}} Etymology "Ikakamone Sōkamone" contains and sounds vaguely like a phrase: "Squidillius McKraken" contains "squid", and is likely a reference to the kraken. Origin Like his English name implies, McKracken might be based on the kraken and similar mythological sea monsters. His attire and humanoid appearance might be based on the bishop-fish or the sea monk. Trivia *McKracken is the only Boss Yo-kai fought in the main story of the first game to be rematch-enabled in it. *In Yo-kai Watch Blasters's Moon Rabbit Crew update, there is a mission in which you fight super variants of McKraken and Dame Dedtime; The first phases are fought separately and Second Phases at the same time. In the beginning of the McKraken's 1st phase battle, he refers to how squid has gain popularity recently. This could either be a reference to White Dog Squad's intro theme We wanna eat White Squid or more theoretically, the Moon Rabbit Crew update's Japanese debut was on July 11th of 2015, almost two months after Splatoon was released on the Wii-U in Japan. **The coincidences go even deeper, like how his design similarly mirrors the Inkling species, right down to the pointy ears , the markings around the eyes, notable fangs, and even the game's sense of comedy via puns. *Yo-kai Watch 3 is the only game to feature McKraken as a Boss where only his second form can be fought. In other languages See also *Squisker fr:McKraken de:McKraken Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Final Bosses Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Antagonist